


Somebody to Love?

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, One-sided Phil/Everyone, Pheels, Phil centric, Phil gets dumped, Phil is desperate, Phil is lonely, Pining, Queen inspired, Single Coulson, Somebody to Love, The Cellist - Freeform, dramedy?, its weird, songficish, ugh i dont know. help?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can anybody find me somebody to love?</p><p>Or the story in which Phil exhausts his options and gives up just in time for the best option to come open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to make everyone in pairs not really because I like so many side couples but I have to make it this way to support the story plot. Plus I kind of think Phil has a guilty pleasure of listening to classic rock music, you know when he isn’t chilling out to Jazz. The timeline is a little wacky in this story so just hang with me. Steve is on ice but the rest of the Avengers are buddies already.

 

 

  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_   
_Each morning I get up I die a little_   
_Can barely stand on my feet_   
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_   
_Lord what you're doing to me_   
_I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief,_   
_Lord!_   
_Somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Somebody To Love –Queen_

OO

Phil stared at the ceiling of his empty apartment, it had been a few weeks since he had been dumped by _the cellist_ as Tony liked to call her. The nights had grown darker and lonelier since then and Phil wondered where he had gone wrong in his life to end up a lonely middle aged man? He rolled over, the sight of his Captain America trading cards caught his eye from where they were sitting on the nightstand, he briefly wondered if Captain Rogers ever felt like this. Alone, desperate, old- well he knew he never felt _old_. Phil was beginning to feel like all he ever did was work and sleep, if he slept at all.

He sighed heavily before closing his eyes, he had an early morning tomorrow and it was already late after coming back from Shield Headquarters, since they had found Rogers alive he made it a point to drop by at least for an hour or so every night to see how he was doing. He hoped the super soldier would wake up soon, it was tragic how he had died so long ago and at such a young age, if he did wake up at least he could have another chance at life. Not to mention Phil would likely have an anxiety attack if he thought he would ever get to actually meet him in person, while he is awake and functioning.

 

 

 

OO

Agent Coulson made his way towards Director Fury’s office, it was kind of strange not seeing him on the bridge of the Hellicarrier though Phil didn’t miss the plane-ship that much to begin with. He went inside the office without knocking and took a seat in front of Nick Fury who was currently on the phone likely talking to one of the board members, they frequently would call him without warning. Phil glanced around the office seeing a few pictures of the Avengers and some of Fury’s favorite agents. Phil smiled just barely but looked up to meet Fury’s eyes as he hung up the phone.

“Agent Coulson, I need you to look into Tony Stark and his new suit. There are rumors going around that he has found a way to weaponize red mercury, I need you to get with Ms. Potts and have an inside look.” Fury continued and Phil nodded.

“Yes sir.” Phil replied respectfully and hesitated a moment to look down at his hands, clearing his throat awkwardly, Fury quirked a brow curiously and leant forward on his desk.

“This may come off as odd but- is there anyway you would like to get some coffee with me, some time?” Phil asked a little more steadily then he thought he could have, Fury covered his surprise effectively like he had been trained to so long ago before he answered calmly with no mock in his voice.

“Phil, anyone would be lucky to have you. Just hold out and don’t settle for anyone less than you deserve. I’m flattered by the offer but you know I must decline it.” Fury replied evenly, actually now that he thought about it, it made him feel a little uncomfortable to think of Nick in any kind of sexual way. In fact that was a thought he would like to forget all together, soon.

“Thank you Director, I’ll have a full report of Stark on your desk in the morning.” Phil informed him blankly then stood up making his way to the door, Phil stopped with his hand hovering over the knob before he turned around to ask one last question.

“Just out of curiosity, it is because of our ranks that you declined my offer, isn’t it?” Phil asked calmly and Fury smiled briefly before hiding it.

“Actually, I’m seeing someone. Someone that I probably shouldn’t talk about.” Phil hummed curiously but didn’t ask anymore questions, he knew when Fury was telling him not to pry without him even saying it. Nick did however tilt his head towards a picture of Agent Hill that was sitting on his desk, Phil gave a nod of understanding before he sent Fury that smirk everyone knows as the _I’m secretly taunting you_ smirk before he turned to leave the room. That figures, he thought there was a little too much tension between the two. However he always thought it was intense dislike not the other way around.

 

 

 

OO

That afternoon Phil found himself at Stark Tower with Pepper Potts, looking over some new plans for the tower and the plans for clean energy, it would seem that Fury’s concerns were only a cover story Tony had come up with himself to show Shield that he still could.

“So, how are things with the cellist?” Pepper asked mischievously before taking a sip of her coffee, she liked to have the inside story from the Agent whenever he was able to come by and chat, Phil felt like she was one of his truest friends.

“Actually, its not a thing anymore. She moved back to Portland.” Phil replied a little sadly and Pepper frowned reaching across the glass top table to cover one of Phil’s hands with hers.

“Oh Phil, I’m sorry to hear that.” She cooed softly in that sweet manner only Pepper can pull off without seeming fake. Phil shrugged and it really wasn’t that he missed his ex that much, he really just missed not having lonely nights, he missed having someone to go home to after a hard day of work. Those were the things that he missed the most.

“Its alright, it happens.” He mumbled looking completely defeated then turned his hand up to hold Pepper’s, Pepper eyed him curiously before she slowly pulled away. Phil took the hint and cleared his throat looking at the table. “Sorry.”

“No its ok,” Pepper replied and sighed a little sadly. “I would be interested except I kind of just got in a relationship.” She shrugged apologetically.

“Haven’t you been with Mr. Stark for a while?” Phil asked confused, he knew they had been together since right after he met the duo and was confused when Pepper shook her head in the negative.

“Well, we broke up over a month ago. It just wasn’t going to work out, we’re still very good friends.”

“Who is this lucky new guy then?” Phil teased and Pepper blushed lightly.

“Happy, I know it seems like a weird match but- he cares about me and has always been there for me. Even sadly when Tony wasn’t.” she replied with a little shrug, Phil could tell she was a little upset about the break up still and he hoped they would end up back together eventually.

“Well as long as you’re happy.” Phil smiled and didn’t have to finish the sentence for her to understand his meaning.

 

 

 

OO

Phil made his way downstairs to the lab where Tony and Bruce had been doing some research, he had come to snoop around after all. He made his way to the lab door and peaked inside sneakily, he halfway thought about asking Tony out to coffee this time. He didn’t want to make a move on him and hurt Pepper but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed Tony’s big brown eyes and hadn’t nearly swooned the first time he saw them. He wouldn’t have even played with the thought before knowing that he and Pepper were in a committed relationship but seeing as how he was single now he may as well try while he can.

Phil’s thoughts and feet both stopped when he looked into the glass doors and saw Bruce pressed up against the counter with a very enthusiastic Tony attached to his mouth and his hands latched in his dark curly hair. Phil sighed half of him in disappointment that Tony had already found a new muse and the other half in happiness for the two geniuses, he hated seeing Bruce shuffle around the lab alone and quiet at least now the kind scientist had someone that understood him and he got along with. Well, it would seem Phil could cross Bruce off as one of his options, too bad too. Bruce had been one of his first picks.

 

 

 

OO

Phil made his way towards the shooting range knowing that Natasha tended to blow off some steam in the evenings with her two pistols, he felt a little weird carrying the rose around HQ with him in one hand. Natasha was a beautiful, talented woman and definitely one of his options. He liked her a lot, cared for her and surely he could eventually see himself falling in love with the agent. If she would give him the chance to of course, sometimes she is so hard to read.

Phil opened the door to the shooting range and glanced around the room, as he had suspected Natasha was there standing in her booth loading her pistols back up. This was as good a time as any, the other agents had mostly all gone home or had taken the rest of the night off so they would at least have some privacy.

He hesitated just long enough to straighten his tie before he was about to make his move, just then it would seem that Clint came dropping out from the ceiling vents hanging upside down from a rope.

His face fell level with Natasha’s and it took her a moment to keep from shooting him in the face due to surprise before she was setting the guns down and cupping the back of Clint’s head in her hands and kissing him deeply.

Phil sighed as he watched the display of affection which they both thought was a private moment since no one saw Phil standing there, feeling like a creep Phil turned around and set the rose on the counter on his way out. He smiled though his plan hadn’t gone so well because the smile he had seen on Natasha’s face was one so pure and happy he couldn’t bring himself to wish any other outcome than the archer finally figuring out how he felt about her.

He grinned and was a little surprised that he felt so relieved to know that neither Natasha nor Clint would have to be alone when they’re old, like he is. The grin quickly faded at that thought.

 

 

 

OO

By the time Phil got home he thought back at how his day had gone and felt like an idiot, why he thought any of his attempts would turn out any different he had no idea. In fact he was glad that nothing had happened, all of the Avengers deserved better than to date him simply because he hates being alone, it would be wrong to pursue any of them for his own sake. He shook his head at himself then sat himself down at his table alone to eat his Chinese take-out. This is how it was supposed to be.

His depressing revelry was broken when his phone wrung out into the silent room, sighing in annoyance he hit the answer button on his bluetooth earpiece.

“Coulson.” He greeted and there was a pause on the other line.

“You may want to sit down.” Fury replied on the other line of the phone his voice with a playful lilt.

“What’s going on?” Phil asked a little worried.

“He’s awake.”

Phil wasn’t sure how long he had stared at the wall as his mind raced in excitement, Fury had said Captain America’s awaking hadn’t gone quite as planned, he had said that Rogers had woken up and immediately figured out something wasn’t right and busted out of the building. Phil actually wasn’t really that shocked to hear it.

It would seem he hadn’t exactly exhausted all of his options and quite honestly Steve Rogers, Captain America wasn’t an option, no. He was the answer. Besides, Phil knew he had fallen in love with him ages ago. There are no other options for him now, there never was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then the Avengers movie happens. unless yall want me to write another piece to this and have ideas for said piece? *wink*


End file.
